C'est fini n'est-ce pas?
by CutsiePie3890
Summary: A French title? There must me romance in this story. Well, dear reader, you are correct!


**Hey dudes, oh man. This has been a heck of an experience. I don't have much time for my stories anymore, because of school (writing exams for a new puppy). But I am giving you this one-shot in hopes to see if this will help get everything back on track.**

 **The song lyrics are going to be in** _ **Italic**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog nor the song 'It's over isn't it?'**

* * *

No. This can't be.

Princess Sally Alicia Acron stood in the ruins of the once proud Robotrobolis and witnessed one of the most devastating moments of her life.

Clad in her royal armor, she firmly gripped the stunt gun that Rotor and Tails made for her not realizing that a tear was trickling down her furry cheek.

 _How could he?_ She thought to herself as she wiped away the tear. Her eyes were fixed with dread and disbelief at the sight before her.

Sonic Maurice Hedgehog stood in the open field with Amelia Rose in his arms, her long flowy hair catching the last fading light of the day. She too had battle armor on and held onto him tight.

Just when Sally thought things couldn't get any worse, her heart shattered as she watched them… kiss.

Thoughts ran through her head. _What did this mean? Were they a couple now? What about Sonally? What about that childhood romance she remembered? What about her?_ Well, they did break up, but she thought that they had been getting closer over the past week. Sally's thoughts were interrupted by the cheers of joy that her team received from a crowd that had formed. Overwhelmed by her emotions she walked away from the direction of the cheers.

The next morning, Sally walked back into the palace and sighed. She continued down the hallway as every guard bowed down. She soon reached the throne room where her parents sat waiting excitedly.

She walked up the stairs and her father rose from his throne to hug her, alongside her mother. "Sweetie! You did it!" said her mother and kissed her forehead. "No mom, _we_ did it. The freedom fighters, you guys. Even the citizens who thought they were hopeless. Together we _all_ defeated Robotnik," Sally said and her father smiled proudly at her.

"You'll make a wonderful queen. And speaking of freedom, we should celebrate. **WITH A BALL**!" he said and threw his hands in the air for dramatic effect. "A ball?" asked Sally in a nervous tone. "A ball?!" squealed the queen looking at her husband with her bright blue eyes shining with excitement. "A ball!" everyone else in the palace said happily.

Sally put up a fake smile and laughed sheepishly. "Ha-ha, yes. A ball, with everyone here, to watch me. And the freedom fighters." "Including the hero of Mobius: Sonic the hedgehog!" the king said happily. The queen clapped her hands happily and hugged her daughter once more. Sally hugged her back as her father smiled.

Sal sighed and checked herself in the mirror. Her maids smiled at her and left the room. Sally gave a small smile at her reflection and twirled. She wore a red long formal off-the-shoulder dress with train and her hair was in a neat bun. She sighed once more before looking at herself once more. She nodded at herself and left the room.

 _ **In the ballroom…**_

Amy had her arm hooked on Sonic's as he smiled at her, causing her peach muzzle to be stained with her light pink blush. Amy was wearing a pretty sweetheart chiffon beaded sequin high low hot pink prom dresses and Sonic had a dress shirt as a tux jacket on. "You look beautiful," he whispered into her ear and she smiled brightly. "Thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself," she said and he smiled and gave her a peck on her forehead. "Thanks."

The two continued to travel around the room, meeting up with their fellow freedom fighters and admiring the wonderful decorations. Then the happy couple… bumped into Sally. Then they froze, neither of them daring to move a muscle.

Sally put a fake smile on her face and gave a small wave to the two. "Heeeeey guys. What's up?" "Oh, um… you see, uh…" Amy stuttered and looked away and bit her lip. "Um…" Sonic said and rubbed the back of his neck as he slowly began backing up. "I'm going to get us some punch, okay Rosy?" he said and zoomed off deep into the crowd and stopped by one of the refreshments tables.

"Rosy?" Sally asked with a raised eyebrow. She turned to face the pink hedgehog with a now blank face. "A nickname already?" Amy smiled brightly as she held her hands together and held them by her head. "I know! It's all I **ever** wanted! All I ever dreamed of." Amy said dreamingly then shook her head, when she realized what she had said and whom she had said it to, and smiled nervously again at the princess. "I mean uh-"

"No, please. It's fine, really," Sally said and laughed for a few seconds. "I mean this isn't going to last long. He always loved _me_. And you have what, a two-year age difference, right? Talk about awkward." She said and placed her hand on her hip.

Amy got uncomfortable before she glared at Sally. "I was going to spare your feelings, I was going to let you live your life without knowing the truth. But if you're going to be like this then let me say that he **_never_ ** loved you. It was just some silly crush. He told me himself. He loved me. Even though he only realized that during the final battle. At least I can say I never _slapped _ him in public cause I thought that forcing him to be king wasn't selfish as well!" She yelled and Sally stepped back and looked down.

Amy's eyes widened as she realized what she had said and she held her arm out. "Sal, I'm so sorry-" "That's _Princess Sally_ to you!" yelled the chipmunk before she ran through the crowd everyone looking at Amy as she passed. Phrases such as "What did you do?" and "Are you alright Princess?" rang through her ears as she pushed a confused Sonic and jogged up the stairs, past her parents and all the guards into her bedroom.

She immediately jumped onto her bed and shook shaky breaths to calm herself. After about 10 minutes of thinking and breathing, she stood up to change. It was pretty obvious to everyone that she wasn't going back down there.

Having to face al those people. Her friends. Her subjects, her parents. Sonic and-

She shivered and changed as fast as she could. She soon had black pants and a shirt that looked like the top half of her dress. She sighed as she wrapped her arms around herself and lay on her bed. She sniffed and turned around and sat up straight. Then a sparkle caught her eye and she looked at her bed stand.

She looked at the picture of her and Sonic with Amy at the back with a lovesick look on her face. It was… a bad reminder, but it was so funny to look at. Then she noticed the vase of blue colored roses nearby. The ones Sonic had bought her every now and then.

She smiled and sighed before she started to sing.

 _I was fine, with the women_

 _who would come into his life now and again_

She sang as she took a red top hat from the bed stand and placed it on her head and picked up a rose.

 _I was fine, cause I knew_

 _that they didn't really matter, until you._

She sang as she glared the picture of Amy and walked out to the balcony.

 _I was fine when you came_

 _And we fought like it was all some silly game._

She sang and jumped in mid-air and spun before landing gracefully facing the city. She then leaned on the glass edge of the balcony.

 _Over him, who he'd chose_

 _After all those years, I never thought I'd lose._

She sang as a tear fell from her face and her extended her arm letting her head fall a bit, her top hat rolling off her arm into her palm.

 _It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?_

 _It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?_

She sang as we rotated around her revealing the beautiful city lights in front of her

 _You won, and he chose you,_

 _and he loved you, and he's gone._

 _It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?_

She sang as the rotation stopped. Sally jumped onto the balcony wall, putting her top hat back on as she sang the next part.

 _War and glory, reinvention._

She glanced at the rose before using to sword fight.

 _Confusion, freedom, his attention._

She sang as she spun and stopped holding the rose outwards.

 _Out in daylight, my potential._

She sang and walked across the wall then she did a backflip as she sang:

 _Bold, precise, experimental._

She spun and did the splits, then layed on the wall while looking at the sky. Then while singing:

 _Who am I now in this world without him?_

She waved her hand on a pair of clouds as the clouds form into silhouettes of Sonic, Sally, and Amy.

 _Petty and dull with the nerve to doubt him._

The Sonic cloud, which was formerly holding the cloud Sally's hands, turns to hold the cloud Amy's hands. The Sally cloud seemed to lower her head in sadness as they all floated away as Sally sung:

 _What does it matter? It's already done!_

 _Now I've to be queen as they have fun!_

She jumped off the wall.

 _It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?_

Sally put her hands on the balcony wall and looked down doubtfully.

 _It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?_

She practically yelled as she looked sad and broken and held up the rose.

 _You won, and she chose you, and she loved you, and she's gone!_

She squeezed the rose and threw it high into the air, and the wind carried it off the balcony into the bright beautiful New Mobotrobolis. She stared at it as it flew away from her.

 _It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?_

A single tear fell from Sally's eye.

 _It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?_

A shooting star flew through the sky as the music faded out and she broke down crying. Her hair was a mess now, but she doesn't care.

Nothing mattered anymore…

…

* * *

 **That was so sad! For me at least, I hope you guys cried too. I'd like to remind you that this is an ONE-SHOT. But if I can at least get like 2 followers to either this story or me (insert smug face) OR 1 fav OR a few suggestions on what to do in the next chapter (because of writer's block, oh I hate when that happens!) I will totally add it. Just for the fans out there.**

' **C'est fini n'est-ce pas?' translates to 'It's over isn't it?' And the description that comes after the lyrics she sang are the actions she did during those lyrics (duh). And I am a Sonally fan but a bigger Sonamy fan.**

 **The rose resembled Sonic and Amy. Sonic's blue, Amy _Rose._ I'm sure you got that. **


End file.
